Scorpions
The scorpion was a creature that prayed upon the weaknesses of others. Way of the Dragon, p. 47 Scorpion Venom The Scorpion venom was more lethal than snake poison, but the small quantities administered by the sting made it less dangerous overall. It was a neurotoxin that destroyed nerve tissues and caused cardiac problems if injected. Kitsuki Magistrates discovered an antitoxin. Way of the Scorpion, p. 102 Scorpion Tales The tale of Ki-Rin and the Scorpion A tale told a Ki-rin had been warned by her sister the Phoenix against the treacherous scorpion, but the mytical unicorn did not know the scorpion's appearance. The Ki-rin was amazed by all the things over the world, things called "Flower", "Tree", "Horse", when she saw another creature. It was a scorpion, which told he was called "Truth", and invited the Ki-rin to put him on the unicorn's back to find "Scorpion". The scorpion began to explain the Ki-rin how identify a scorpion, and the Ki-rin quickly realized the creature on his back resembled as a "Scorpion". The Ki-rin joyed she had find "Truth" before she would have found "Scorpion". And the Ki-rin had nothing further to say, Way of the Scorpion, pp. 26-27 Sidebar tricked because of her ignorance, Way of the Scorpion, p. 56 dying upon the poisoning sting. The tale of the Lion and the Scorpion Once there was a lion which in front of a scorpion dared to boast its big size, bravery and strength. The small creature had stung the lion five minutes before, and when it was known by the lion it had nothing further to say, Way of the Scorpion, p. 30 tricked because of its pride, dying upon the poisoning sting. The tale of the Crane and the Scorpion Once there was a crane which dared in front of a scorpion to boast its beauty and abilities as flyer or swimmer, while mocked the small creature which had only a tail. The scorpion retorted that a aged crane would be a sad one counting everything it had lost, while the scopion had nothing to lose. And the Crane had nothing more to say, Way of the Scorpion, p. 31 tricked because of its flattery. The tale of the Crab and the Scorpion A crab was alongside the scorpion and felt himself safe inside its caparace, and boasted it could not be tricked. The scorpion talked about crab armored house as a prison, and tricked it to throw it off. When the crab without its natural protection saw the scorpion sting, it had nothing more to say, Way of the Scorpion, p. 36 tricked because of its anger. The tale of the Phoenix and the Scorpion The scorpion came to Phoenix in his high mountains and gave him a gift. The magical bird knew scorpion had tricked other creatures and did not take it. The gift was left, and any who pass could take it. The phoenix pondered what to do, and after a whole night it had not decided if to accept it, or to leave it. The next morning he saw Scorpion watching him and laughing, Phoenix had nothing more to say. The tale of the Dragon and the Scorpion The dragon came to scorpion, and told it had seen all other creatures trickered, and that it already knew what scorpion would do with phoenix. Scorpion retorted that dragon knew of it but did nothing, and Dragon had nothing more to say. Way of the Scorpion, p. 58 See Also * Scorpion Clan * Scorpion tattoo Category:Creatures of Rokugan Category:Articles with Pictures